


The Murdercock Chronicles: The Rise of a New Generation: Part I

by SeegerBean



Series: The Murdercock Chronicles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, NSFW, Shame, as did my drinks, murdercock, my girlfriend put me up to this, smexy jasper, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeegerBean/pseuds/SeegerBean
Summary: Steven dun did it. He murdercock'd.
Relationships: Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: The Murdercock Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870183
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	The Murdercock Chronicles: The Rise of a New Generation: Part I

Steven ran through the night, panicked, panting for breath. He wasn’t sure what had happened: one minute, he was fighting Jasper, head to head combat, tooth and nail. The next, he had awoken to her slumbering form beside her, sated after a night of vigorous, vigorous, vigorous love-making.

He continued to run, scared. He had no idea what was coming. He didn't want to know. He wasn't sure who he would turn to. Pearl? She would judge him, harshly. Garnet? She would judge him, harshly. Amethyst? She would--actually, Amethyst would, like, give him a high-five or something, the whore.

A stick broke under his feet and he started to cry, as Steven is oft prone to do. It was his best defense. Thinking of his tears made him think of snakes: poor, legless, armless snakes. He cried harder.

He couldn’t help but think of Jasper again. Sexy, sexy Jasper. She could have crushed his head like a watermelon between her thighs, and all he’d be able to do was whimper “Thank you.” Steven realized that he might, in fact, be a simp. 

His home was close, and he ran harder, his flip-flops flipping and flopping hard against the dirt. To his confusion, all the lights were out. He wandered through the house, scared.

“H-hewwo?”

“So. It’s happened.” A familiar voice shot out in the dark. “You have taken up your mantle.”

“W-what? What do you mean? Who are you?” Steven groped blindly in the dark. “Show yourself!”

“The time has come, Steven. Now, you will accept your fate.” A figure stepped forward from the darkness, his pit-stained undershirt immediately giving him away.

“Dad?”

“You have done the dirty deed of doing the d-gem, d-Jasper.”

“How could you know?”   
“I just do. Steven!” Greg cried out. “The time has come! You must accept your path!”

“What do you mean?”

Greg stepped forward, clasping his son on the shoulders. “My son. You must accept your title. You are now dot, dot, dot,

Murdercock.”


End file.
